mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joachim Hansen vs. Mitsuhiro Ishida
The first round began. Ishida landed an inside kick. Both men came out southpaw. Ishida landed an inside kick and a nice outside kick. Hansen was cutting off the ring smartly there. Nine thirty-five. Hansen landed an inside kick. Ishida landed an inside kick. Nine fifteen. Ishida rocked Hansen clipping Hansen to the jaw there. He landed an inside kick there. Nine minutes as Ishida landed a right hook to the clinch. Ishida got a throw. Hansen was taking the back though there. Hansen had one hook. Eight thirty-five. Hansen had both hooks really. Ishida turned to guard nicely there. Eight fifteen. Hansen had good wrist control. Hansen landed a right from the bottom and two more. Eight minutes. Hansen landed a right from the bottom. Seven thirty-five. Seven fifteen. Hansen worked deep rubber guard working for an omoplata perhaps. Seven minutes. He kept working for it very deep. He switched towards a gogoplata. Ishida defended well. He escaped to applause. Six thirty-five. Ishida landed a right hand and a right hammerfist. Hansen landed three rights from the bottom. The ref stood them up. Six fifteen. Ishida missed an inside kick. Hansen missed a knee stepping in and landed a body kick, he got the back dragging Ishida down. Six minutes as Ishida stood to the standing back. Hansen got a supleex and had one hook there man. Five thirty-five as Hansen got a loose body triangle. Hansen turned to an armbar. Ishida was defending. Hansen landed a right hammerfist and three more. Another. Five fifteen as Ishida turned on top into a triangle choke there. Five minutes. Ishida landed a pair of right hands. "More submissions than a domintatrix." Ishida defended an armbar and ate a flurry from the bottom. Four thirty-five. Ishida landed a nice left hand. Hansen landed a right from the bottom. Four fifteen. Ishida landed a right hand there.. Four minutes. Ishida landed a right hammerfist. Ishida landed a pair of left hammerfists and a right hand. Hansen stood to the standing back there. Three thirty. Hansen landed a right hand backwards. They battled for hand control. Ishida kneed the hamstring area four times. Three fifteen remaining. Hansen defended a suplex and sprawled stuffing a double, Ishida got the standing back again. Three minutes. Ishida kneed the hamstring area hard. Hansen stuffed a single and he had a strange position stepping over for a kimura. Two thirty. He had thrown the leg over nicely there after stuffing the single. He was really working for this. Two fifteen remaining. Hansen stood and broke away to applause and they touched gloves. Two minutes. Ishida landed an inside kick. One thirty-five as Ishida got a single. Ishida kneed the top of the head twice from side control. One fifteen as Hansen rolled regaining guard nicely. He's quite slick. The ref turned them away from the ropes. One minute. Ishida passed to half-guard there. Thirty-five. Hansen regained guard. Ishida landed a nice right hand there and another and another. Fifteen. Hansen stood to the standing back there. Ishida kneed the hamstring. The first round ended. That was probably Hansen's round. The second round began and they touched gloves. Ishida blocked a high kick nicely. Hansen blocked one himself. Hansen landed a jab and missed a left cross. He checked an inside kick and ate an outside one. Four thirty left. Hansen was stalking. He landed an inside kick. Ishida got a nice single-leg to guard. Four fifteen. Ishida passed to half-guard. Four minutes left. Ishida landed a short left and another and another. Three thirty-five remaining. Hansen stood to the standing back. Ishida kneed the leg and again and again. Again and again. Three fifteen. Hansen turned into him and Ishida got a single. Hansen worked for a D'arce or a guillotine there sitting up. Ishida popped out working a single. The ref stepped in as they got tangled in the ropes. Kawajiri was in Ishida's corner. They continued onwards. Two thirty. Ishida drifted to his own left as Hansen stalked him around the ring. Hansen stuffed a single and they scrambled. Ishida worked a double in the corner. Two minutes. Ishida was trying to finish that takedown attempt. Hansen stood to the standing back. One thirty-five as Ishida dragged him down. Hansen stood to the standing back and the ref broke them apart. They touched gloves and continued. Ishida landed a flicking jab. One fifteen as Hansen checked an inside kick. Hansen narrowly missed a right hook, and Ishida got a single to guard. One minute left. The ref turned them away from the ropes. Thirty-five. Hansen landed three rights from the bottom. Ishida "has a decision-making style" according to Trigg. Fifteen. Hansen landed four hard left hammerfists from the bottom as he worked rubber guard. He worked for an omoplata. The second round ended. They hugged. Great fight, as always. Hansen via UD.